


#5 Hectic Mornings In The Kim-Zhang Household

by Treo_dishks



Series: XingMyeon short stories [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Side Sebaek, Slice of Life, Xingmyeon, baby minseok, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: If someone asked Junmyeon which part of the day was his busiest, he would probably have to say the morning hours.





	#5 Hectic Mornings In The Kim-Zhang Household

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one-shot written by me on a lone morning. I hope it has turned out fine! <3

If someone asked Junmyeon which part of the day was his busiest, he would probably have to say the morning hours.It was not enough to emphasize how busy and rushed his mornings were, right from getting his young cousin ready for school to getting himself ready for work.

Junmyeon worked as an executive at his father’s company. His cousin brother was staying with him for his studies. Oh Sehun had lost his father when he was just four years old. His mother, Junmyeon’s aunt, remained overseas owing to her business and was rarely home. Growing up, Sehun had spent his childhood with the Kim family until Junmyeon moved out. Then, Junmyeon had taken over Sehun’s responsibility until high school. His aunt paid for his fees and even sent Junmyeon money, which he had refused every month. He considered Sehun as his own brother and refused to accept any money. 

Because of this, Sehun was immature and spoiled, but he was also kind and loving once he got close to someone. He did whine and pout and demand attention all the time, but given his upbringing, it was not unreasonable. He most often listened to everything Junmyeon said and rarely caused any trouble.

The best part was that he was terribly fond of Junmyeon’s adopted son, Minseok. He had puffy cheeks and a smile bright enough to enamor and charm anyone. He loved spending time with Sehun and it always warmed Junmyeon’s heart whenever he saw them interact.

Presently, his face was scrunched up as he focused on packing lunch for his cousin brother.

“Hyung, I can’t find my notebook,” Sehun said. His voice sounded distressed and Junmyeon was sure that a pout would soon form on his face.

“It’s on the table and under your sweater,” replied Junmyeon in a gruff manner. He was preparing a bento for the first time and he wanted it to be perfect, so he was entirely focused on that.

Soon enough, the soft patter of socked feet on wooden floors was heard as Sehun made his way to his brother.

Junmyeon looked up from his work and raised his brows in question. Sehun only pouted and pointed to his opened bag. “Please help me find it, hyung,” he begged. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and shook his head in derision.

Placing the bento inside Sehun’s bag he quickly made his way to the young teen’s bedroom. He took the sweater and flipped it across the room using one hand while he grabbed the book with the other. He pressed it against Sehun’s chest and walked past him to the kitchen.

He took a plate and served himself breakfast as he began lecturing Sehun.

“You’re fifteen years old and you still can’t-”

His lecture was interrupted by another voice. This time, it was his husband, Yixing. 

“Myeon-ah! Myeon? Honey, I can’t find my blue tie!”

Junmyeon closed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. He glanced upwards for a moment before he replied. “It’s in the bottom drawer of the cabinet,” he said in a calm manner.

“But Myeon, there are two cabinets and I don’t know which one! Please, help me,” he pleaded.

Before him Sehun had a wide grin on his face. He was eating his breakfast but his eyes remained full of mischief. After chewing his food he looked up at Junmyeon with an innocent smile. “You were saying?” He prompted with a smile.

Junmyeon only glared at him before he made his way to the bedroom he shared with his husband.

“…. bunch of two-year olds who need help with everything…..”

Upon entering the bedroom, he pulled open the aforementioned cabinet and roughly drew open the drawer containing the ties. He picked up the tie needed and slammed the cabinet closed.

He straightened up and turned around so that he could fling it at his husband, but a pair of strong arms seized him from behind and stopped him in his tracks. A gentle kiss was placed on the nape of his neck and he closed his eyes at the feeling.

“I have some time to kill, and a lot of unspent energy. How about you and I have another round in the sheets?” The provocative whisper did nothing to deter Junmyeon. He turned his head to the side to throw a glare at his husband over his shoulder.

“Was it not enough to have fucked me twice last night and once in the morning? My ass is still sore from the sex we had when you pounced on me this morning,” he said snidely.

Yixing hummed and stepped closer to him. He rubbed soft circles over Junmyeon’s hips and pressed himself fully against his back. “Even if I fuck you all night it will never be enough for me. It’s all your fault,” he said with a smile.

Junmyeon turned around in his embrace so that he could face Yixing. There was a pleasant smile on his face while Junmyeon’s own face held a touch of incredulousness. “How is it my fault!”

Yixing continued to smile as he answered. “Because you seduced me last night,” he said as he gazed at his husband. His hands slowly moved up and down Junmyeon’s back in an attempt to distract him. 

Junmyeon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What nonsense! I did not seduce you. You were the one who just jumped on me!”

This made Yixing smirk. “Ah yes, that is true. Still, whenever I see you undressing after work, all I want to do is to pin you to the wall and have my way with you,” he said. His voice had dropped to a low whisper and it sent shivers down Junmyeon’s back. The latter had always been a sucker for Yixing’s honeyed words.

Junmyeon gazed at him evenly as Yixing inched closer to his face. He pressed his palms against his chest and glared at him. “Still, doesn’t give you an excuse to behave like that,” he said softly.

“Didn’t you like it, though?” Yixing suddenly asked. Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the abrupt question and he quickly averted his eyes.

“Didn’t you like it as I pinned you to our bed and slowly kissed you all over, hn? Didn’t you like it when I stretched you open with my fingers?” As he was saying all of this, he placed soft kisses over Junmyeon’s neck. The latter could not even reject his advances because Yixing was right.

Junmyeon had thoroughly enjoyed Yixing’s ministrations, and he had moaned wantonly the entire time. He had only hoped Sehun had not heard him.

Junmyeon’s gaze drifted to Yixing’s lips as he spoke again. “Didn’t you like it when you pushed me down and rode me this morning? I’m sure you must have, what with the way you were making all those beautiful sounds.”

Junmyeon’s face was doused in a beautiful rosy hue as Yixing continued his shameless talk. He gripped Junmyeon’s chin and looked directly into his eyes.

“Do you know how hot it is to see my cock be devoured by your body? Your greedy body just sucks it all in. Especially that red, quivering entrance of yours. The way it stretches for my cock, the way your walls wrap around me, every single thing drives me crazy. So you tell me, how am I supposed to just let you go?”

At this point, Junmyeon could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. His breaths were irregular as he stared at Yixing. He was about to tell him to knock it off when Yixing suddenly kissed him.

His lips were wild as they devoured Junmyeon’s. Yixing quickly darted his tongue inside and he let out a pleased sound when he found no protest from his lover. He wrapped his arms tighter around Junmyeon and pulled him flush against him.

Junmyeon tried to salvage what little control he had and pushed Yixing away. His husband parted with a laugh as he glanced at Junmyeon. The latter’s face fumed with anger at being laughed at.

“You are so easy to bully, Myeon-ah,” he said with genuine happiness crinkling in his eyes. Junmyeon sighed and looked down at his hand. He still had the tie. He flung it at his husband’s face and stormed out.

Sehun was waiting for him with a bored expression. Junmyeon decided to have his breakfast at his office and so he got his bag.

He glanced at Sehun only to find the boy giving him a judging stare. “What? I’m late, I’ll eat later,” he grumbled. He ushered Sehun to the door and called out to his husband. “We’re leaving!”

Yixing rushed out and both of them paused for a moment. Sehun went over to put on his shoes while Junmyeon stared at his husband with an amused expression on his face. His tie was a little crooked but his ironed shirt and slacks really made him look handsome. He ruffled Sehun’s hair and then leaned over to kiss Junmyeon's cheek. “You make sure to eat something, otherwise I’m gonna call your secretary,” he threatened.

Junmyeon smiled inspite of himself and he patted Yixing reassuringly on his cheek. “Don’t worry, Chanyeol will not rest until I’ve eaten,” he said with a grin.

Sehun rolled his eyes and turned around. He opened the door and glanced back at them. “If you’re done being all lovey-dovey, can we please leave? I have to get to school,” he said in a bored voice.

Yixing scoffed and followed the two of them outside. “We know you only want to get there early so that you can ogle at that senior high school student,” he said.

Sehun’s entire face turned a bright red color. He tried to appear nonchalant as he slung his bag over his shoulders. “What senior?”

Junmyeon decided to play along as he also joined in on the teasing. “Oh come on, we know all about Baekhyun. He’s got the prettiest eyes and the softest hair,” he said with a giggle.

Yixing chuckled as he saw the teen squirm. “And I’m sure he makes Sehun’s heart go wild,” he said with uncontrollable laughter.

Sehun scowled and pointed at both of them. “You’re both ridiculous!” After that, he went over to Junmyeon’s car and sat inside. He had a pout on his face and he glared at them.

Junmyeon turned to his husband and smiled at him. He fixed the crooked tie and trailed his fingers over his husband’s clothed chest. “You be good and don’t forget to pick Minnie up from my Mom’s okay?”

Yixing nodded once. Junmyeon stared at him for a few seconds before he suddenly leaned towards him. He lowered his voice as he spoke in a quick manner. “I actually did enjoy whatever you did last night. And I especially love the feeling when your cock stretched me open. And I love it even more when I have it inside my mouth, with my lips wrapped around it. I love it when you grip my hair and thrust your cock all the way in, nearly choking me. And I really, really love it when you cum in mouth. Tell me, didn’t you enjoy it when I did  _ that _ last night, love?”

With these parting words, he winked at Yixing and made a run for his car. He kept chuckling to himself as he saw the scandalous expression spread slowly on his husband’s face. As he drove out of the neighborhood his mobile chirped once. He took it out and found a message by Yixing.

_ You’re gonna get it hard tonight. Get ready to have a sore ass and a sore throat! _

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed with excitement and he bit his lip in order to contain the smile that was threatening to spread over his face. He quickly placed his phone back into his pocket just as Sehun spoke in an annoyed manner.

“You two are really gross, you know?”

Junmyeon turned to his side to find Sehun’s frowning face. He merely chuckled and looked ahead again. "Once you start dating, you'll be gross too," he said, winking at the younger boy.

Sehun only grumbled under his breath as he looked outside.

Junmyeon's morning routine was indeed very rushed and busy, but he would not have it any other way.


End file.
